Tails and the Unbreakable Handcuffs
by MemeLord-77
Summary: A one-chapter story of how Tails met Sonic. Tails is stopped by an officer in Casino Night zone, but instead of arresting him, he gives Tails on offer.


It was night-time in Casino Night zone. The lights of the city were shining with dozens of different colors and the crowds of tourists were moving through the streets and into the casinos. Sometimes the people would get a little rowdy at night from drinking at the casino bars, or some meth addict would rob a gas station to get more meth, so the police would patrol the streets for anyone posing a threat to safety, order and public decency in the city. A single police car was parked near the edge of the highway leading into the city. It was placed there as speed trap, enforcing the speed limit of 50 miles per hour. An officer, named Daniel Pike, and a camera man were seated in the front. The camera was recording for an episode of Casino Night Patrol, a reality show about the Casino Night Police Department (CNPD).

The officer was then called on his radio. He was ordered to go into the city and investigate a report of a two-tailed fox violating an obscure statute in the city's municipal code. The statute stated that it was illegal to perform mechanical work without a license. He sighed and started driving towards the city. He had dealt with this delinquent before. He had to arrest him a few weeks ago after he refused to stop selling hand-made cellphones on the street. The suspect was released after a few days because he was a minor

Officer Pike soon reached the street he was ordered to and said to the camera, "I cannot believe he's out here again. He's a street vendor; He's waving down vehicles, and he was a problem last time, so let's go out on him." He stopped the car and got out. As he closed the door to his car, he said, "Come over here for a minute. Come here." The fox, Tails, saw him and started running away, so Pike started running to catch him. "Stop, stop!" the officer ordered, but Tails kept running. He was soon caught when the officer grabbed his left arm and held on with both of his hands.

Tails tried to pull himself away from the cop, but all he could do was spin him around because Officer Pike wouldn't let go. Tails was about three feet tall, which was significantly shorter than the human police officer who was closer to six feet. This made it hard him to grab Tails, as the fox kept trying to squirm downwards away from the officer's tight grip. Pike then ordered Tails, "get up," and so the fox stopped resisting because he knew he couldn't wrench himself away from that cop in the position he was in. Officer Pike grabbed both of Tails' arms and started leading him to the patrol car. As he was escorting Tails, the fox tried to pull himself away from him again, but since Pike was bent over to compensate for the height difference, and had his hands on both of Tails' arms, Tails couldn't get away. The officer asked Tails, "What are you doing?"

Tails answered, "I'm just trying to make money sir."

"Stop right there. Just relax for a minute."

Tails stopped resisting, so Pike let go of him and Tails stood still, then Pike asked again, "What are you doing?"

"Well, I- I just-" Tails stopped speaking because he just realized that the officer had just stopped holding on to him. He knew this was his one chance to escape. He spun his twin tails and took flight. Officer Pike quickly realized what was happening and he grabbed onto Tails' legs. The fox kept trying to fly away but he wasn't strong enough to break free, and the officer's weight was holding him down. Officer Pike started saying, "Get down, get dow- Get down!" Officer Pike was starting to chuckle (Knuckles wasn't involved in this incident). He tried to hold down his laughter and act professional, but the situation was too absurd. An anthropomorphic, yellow fox with two tails that functioned as helicopter rotors, was trying to fly away from a police officer. At least this was more enjoyable than trying to apprehend violent drug addicts.

Tails eventually ran out of stamina and glided down onto the pavement. The cop escorted the exhausted fox to the patrol car and ordered him to put his hands on the hood of the car. Officer Pike took a pair of handcuffs from his belt and closed it on Tails' wrists. He took out his backup pair of handcuffs as well, and then he locked them on the end of the fox's twin tails, so that he didn't have to worry about the suspect trying to fly away. Tails was finally restrained; there was no way he could escape now.

Pike commanded him, "Stand up straight," and then, he asked, "What is wrong with you?"

Tails answered, "I'm trying to make money, do you remember when we first met?"

"I arrested you a few weeks ago, yes?"

"I went to jail for selling those phones, so I'm not selling them anymore. Now, I'm trying to do engine work. The mechanics here charge too much for really easy jobs, and I'm just trying to make," He started choking up, "some honest money. I don't wanna beg for anything and the people out here say I do good work."

Tails then defiantly yelled, "I can break these cuffs."

Officer Pike flatly stated, "You can't break those cuffs."

Regardless, Tails tried to pull apart the handcuffs on his two tails, and yelled in exertion as he tried break them, but it was useless the cuffs were unbreakable. He was crying now. "I'm just trying to make money the only way I know how."

The story resonated with Officer Pike. He knew that many of the new "animal people" that started showing up had a hard time integrating into society. Talking animals had a way of making people very uncomfortable. Especially the ones with extra appendages. In some countries, they didn't even have rights because they weren't human. Most employers were reluctant to hire them and there was still a major debate raging over the legal status of these sentient creatures. He wanted to help Tails. Helping people out was why he joined the CNPD in the first place. The only thing that changed now was the species of the people who needed help. But that didn't matter his duty was to protect and serve his entire community, regardless of whether they were human, foxes, hedgehogs, or whatever other species that recently became sapient. He knew that there was one person looking for an employee; Sonic the hedgehog recently started putting up flyers for new partner. He went to Tails and told him about the offer, then he called the sergeant to the scene.

Pike told the sergeant, "So I was talking to this guy, and I told him, that he's gonna go to jail, and then prison, or he could get a job. There's this guy looking to hire animal people, and he could get that job and be off the street."

The sergeant looked towards Tails and asked him, "Would you do it?"

Tails immediately replied, "If you could get me a job I swear you won't see me around here anymore."

"All right then, let's go."

Tails was put in the back of the patrol car and taken to a park in the middle of the city. The cops took let Tails out of the car and took him to Sonic, who was standing near an obstacle course that he set up for his applicants. Sonic sprinted over to the officers and said, "Hey guys, didn't I already show you my permit for this obstacle course."

The sergeant told him, "We're not here about that. We heard you were hiring and my partner over there has someone who's looking for a job."

"All right, well let's see 'em."

Officer Pike escorted Tails to Sonic and uncuffed Tails. Sonic asked him, "So what cool tricks can you do?"

Tails was confused, "Tricks?"

Pike said to him, "Show him that thing you did with the, uh, flying." Tails started flying and flew in a little circle around Sonic.

Sonic was impressed, "I've never seen that before, is there anything else you can do?'

"Yes, I don't know if it's useful, but here goes." Tails flipped himself forward into a summersault but instead of rolling forward, he was rolling in place. He was rolling so quickly that he just looked like a blurry yellow ball, then he blasted off forward with all the speed he built up. He had revealed the Spin Dash.

"Aw cool. Alright just one more thing. I need you to go to that obstacle course and get to the end as fast as you can."

Tails went to the starting line and the cops followed. The course consisted of plastic running hurdles followed by a steep slope, and finally ended with a running jump over a swimming pool. Sonic counted down, "Three, two, one, Go!" Tails started running and jumped over the first hurdle by twice its height, then he did the same for the other hurdles. After that he was met with the slope. Tails spin dashed his way up the hill made his way over. He ran to the swimming pool. On the way there, he started spinning his tails behind him to push himself forward, then he jumped over the pool. He jumped to soon, so he started spinning his Tails and gracefully flew over the pool and landed at the finish line. Sonic went over to Tails, and he told him, "All right, consider yourself hired. I'll be seeing you here tomorrow at noon. Don't be late, 'cause I don't like to wait around."

Tails was elated and excitedly said, "Ok Sonic, I'll be there."

Officer Pike told Tails, "Ok, it's time for me to take you home now."

"Oh, well, I don't really live anywhere."

"So, you're homeless?" Sonic asked.

"I guess so," said Tails.

"Well don't worry, you can stay with me, I got a cool place over at this island where we can stay."

"You really mean it?"

"Yep, we'll just take my plane over there."

"Oh, thank you so much."

Officer Pike went to Tails and said, "All right, you stay safe now, and-," He was interrupted by his superior who told him, "We need to go to the gas station now. Those methheads are at it again."

Pike waived goodbye to Tails as he ran to his police car and drove off to deal with tonight's amphetamine-fueled gas station robbery.


End file.
